Symptoms of Jealousy by Rachel Dare
by MyFavoriteMistake
Summary: #5: With Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Camp's dearest Oracle, bored out of her mind at her school, things tend to happen. One of it is a list called Symptoms of Jealousy by Rachel Dare. But she got help to write it from some people, a god and a goddess, who are bored too. The god of the sun, Apollo and the goddess of love, Aphrodite. /AU-ish/ R
1. Chapter 1

**Symptoms of Jealousy by Rachel Dare  
**

_by MyFavoriteMistake_

Summary: With Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Camp's dearest Oracle, bored out of her mind at her school, things tend to happen. One of it is a list called **Symptoms of Jealousy by Rachel Dare. **But she got help to write it from some people, a god and a goddess, who are bored too. The god of the sun, Apollo and the goddess of love, Aphrodite.

Dedication: For my best friend_ Abby _and my sis, _Anna_.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything except this story. Peace out.

Author's Note: A random two-shot. I'm just very bored. This fanfic was really Abby's idea (Abby is really awesome.) but she told me to write it. She helped me with the list too. Anyway, this is my first fanfic here in this fandom. Characters may be OOC. Set after the HoO and Gaea was defeated. I haven't edited this. So I warn you;

_**This fanfic is unbeta-ed. So expect spelling and grammatical errors. English is not my native language.**_

* * *

It was just a normal day in Clarion Ladies Academy. Currently it was their break from long lessons of teachers. Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat on her chair in their classroom which was currently unoccupied. She sighs as she twirled her pen. Then, she pulled out her notebook from her bag and doodled at the back of it. She drew a stickman with a bolt, then another with a trident, and another with a helm. Then, she draw a set of stickwomen with an owl, then with a mirror, another one with wheat, then one holding a moon, and last with peacock feathers. Then, another set of stickmen with a caduceus, wine glass, fire and sun. When she finished, she realized that what she drew was the twelve Olympian gods. She sighs and ripped it from her notebook. When she crumpled it slightly, thunder boomed from the outside. She muttered a, "Sorry." and straightened it, folded it neatly and kept it on her pocket. She sighed again.

"Stop sighing." A voice said beside her. She jumped slightly and looked at the speaker. He looked about eighteen with sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. He was wearing jeans, and sleeveless shirt. You would think he's just one of the teenagers you see at school. The only thing un-mortal about him is that he is _literally_ glowing like the _sun_. Another person was there too, a very beautiful lady. They both radiate power.

"Lord Apollo. Lady Aphrodite." Rachel said looking very surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Well..." Aphrodite said. "I just want to give you a makeover. I need a new model of my newly-bought makeup. Let see..." Aphrodite rummaged on her bag with makeup.

"We're just passing by. I'm bored to death at Olympus." Apollo said. "All are busy to stop and see my awesomeness and listen to my haikus." Lady Aphrodite scoffed and said something like, _'awesomeness… not really… troublesome… idiot… haikus…'_

"Um... Thank you for passing by Lady Aphrodite, Lord Apollo, I'm busy, you see and I have a lot of things to do so-" Rachel said a little nervously while silently praying on her mind, _'Please, anyone who is listening from Olympus don't let Apollo recite haiku here. And please don't make Aphrodite give me a makeover'_

"You are a bad liar." Apollo said. "I know you don't have anything to do, too." Apollo said. "So I've come up with a haiku-"

_NO! _Rachel thought.

_We are very bored._

_Boredom can sometimes kill you._

_Don't stop the music._

Rachel looked at the sun god. "Don't stop the music? What it's relation to boredom?" She exclaimed out. Apollo shrugged. Aphrodite scoffed.

"My awesomeness is kicking in." Apollo said.

"It's not awesome, Apollo" Aphrodite said. Rachel just sigh, and then turned to her notebook. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw a message from Annabeth.

_From: Annabeth Chase_

_To: Rachel_

_Rachel! HELP!_

Rachel raised an eyebrow. Annabeth doesn't text her for help. "It must be with Percy." I muttered.

_To: Annabeth_

_What is it? Is it about Percy?_

Apollo scooted over beside Rachel to see who her texting is. Aphrodite went to her other side.

_From: Annabeth_

_Well, there's this newbie from Aphrodite Cabin. I saw her with Percy and she was flirting with him! What should I do?_

Hmmm... Aphrodite girls... They are really troublesome and nasty flirters. Rachel thought. Aphrodite smiled.

_To: Annabeth_

_Talk to him._

Rachel send it. Seconds later, a new message arrived. This girl really has fast fingers.

_From: Annabeth_

_But he's changing the subject when I ask him!_

Rachel smirked

_To: Annabeth_

_You're jealous._

Rachel send it. She laughed mentally as she imagined Annabeth's face. Aphrodite is smiling wider.

_From: Annabeth  
WHAT!?_

Rachel laughed. Aphrodite said, "Aw. How cute"

_To: Annabeth_

_You're jealous._

Rachel repeated her message.

_From: Annabeth_

_I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS._

"She's in denial." Aphrodite said. Rachel nodded.

_To: Annabeth_

_And you're in denial, too._

_From: Annabeth_

_I. AM. NOT. IN. DENIAL!_

_Hmp! Fine! Don't text me! I'll figure this out myself!_

Aphrodite smirked. "Athena's daughter is jealous." Apollo grinned. Then snapped his fingers.

"I know what we are gonna do today." Apollo said.

"You sound like Phineas." Rachel said.

"Fine- who?" Aphrodite said curiously.

"_Phineas_." Rachel said. "P-H-I-N-E-A-S. From Phineas and Ferb."

"Anyway, what's the idea you've come up with?" Aphrodite said. Apollo pulled Rachel notebook and stole Rachel pen from my desk.

"Hey!" Rachel protested. Apollo scribbled a few words.

"_Symptoms of Jealousy_" Aphrodite said and squealed. "This is fun!" She stole the notebook and pen from Apollo and wrote number one.

_**1.) A person is jealous when they are mad or irritated for no reason when someone said his/her boyfriend/girlfriend's name with another person.**_

"Nice." Apollo said. "How about we give examples from each number?"

"That's a great idea." Aphrodite said and wrote.

_**"You know Annabeth, Percy and Rachel went to the movies." A son of Apollo said. "He told me to tell you."**_

_**Annabeth glared at him. "And why do I care if they are in the movies?" She spat. **_

"That really happened?" Rachel asked. Aphrodite nodded.

"I _observe _them once in a while." Aphrodite said.

"It's my turn." Apollo said while grabbing the notebook.

_**2.) A person is jealous when he/she were mad if she sees you with another girl/boy.**_

**_Katie and Will are walking side by side. They were laughing and very close to each other._**

**_On the background, Travis Stoll punched the base of the Zeus's Fist._**

**_"Will Solace. You're going down." Travis said._**

"Wait. There's no dent in the Zeus's Fist, yet!" Rachel said.

"Oops. Well, it's on the future. I slipped." Apollo said sheepishly. Rachel looked at him and sigh.

"It's my turn-" Rachel said.

"No! Let me!" Aphrodite said and grabbed the notebook.

_**3.) A person is jealous when his/her boyfriend/girlfriend left without a reason.**_

"_**Where are you going, Jason?" Piper asked.**_

"_**Out."**_

"_**Where?"**_

"_**Outside."**_

"_**Tell me specifically or I'll force you to say it." Piper said threateningly. "And I can assure you it's going to be painful, indeed."**_

"You're making that up!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Of course not! I told you. I _observe _people. Especially my daughters and sons." Aphrodite said

"Fine." Rachel said. "I believe you. And I believe it's my turn."

**_4.) A person is jealous whenever his/her bf/gf is spending more time outside with friends—especially you know there's another boy/girl with him/her._**

**_"Why are you late, Perseus?" Annabeth said really angry._**

**_"I'm with the others. We canoed through the lake."_**

**_"And who's with you?"_**

**_"Rachel, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Jason." Percy said. "And Reyna, too."_**

**_Annabeth flinched. "Reyna and Rachel?"_**

**_"Yep." He said._**

"I'll write another number." Rachel said.**  
**

**_5.) A person is jealous when he/she is possessive of his/her partner. i.e making him/her spend time with him/her more._**

**_"Hey, Percy." Grover and Rachel said. "Wanna go to the movies?"_**

**_"Su-"_**

**_"No." Annabeth said. "He's spending time with me." She grabbed Percy's arm and force him to go with her.  
_**

After Rachel wrote that, the bell rang.

"See you, Rachel." Aphrodite said. "Keep that list 'kay?" I nodded. "We'll continue it tomorrow?" I nod again and she left.

"See you at camp. I'll drop by." Apollo said before flashing out. Rachel was left alone with her notebook, her pen and what's that? Is that an album?

She opened the album and saw pictures. Pictures of her _friends._

On the first page was _"__Symptoms of Jealousy". _It was printed on it. Rachel's eyes widened.

All pictures of her friends looking irritated and a description was beside each. On the second picture was Travis looking at Katie and Will. Then she saw a button like a 'play' button on a video on each side of the picture. When she tap the second picture, it moved and has sounds. On the side of it says,

_**2.) A person is jealous when he/she were mad if she sees you with another girl/boy.**_

_Katie and Will are walking side by side. They were laughing and very close to each other._

_On the background, Travis Stoll punched the base of the Zeus's Fist._

_"Will Solace. You're going down." Travis said._

When she continues of scan the pages, a note fell. It says.

_This is a proof of all the current examples on the list. Every number we wrote and every example will have a video. It will update itself.  
_

_Enjoy! _

_~Apollo and Aphrodite xoxo_

* * *

Done! :D Hope you like it. I will make a one-shot of every examples. Actually, all examples has a one-shot but if I get atleast 10 reviews, I'll post all of it here. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NEXT WEEK, I HOPE.

R&R pls. AND PLEASE SUGGEST SOME JEALOUSY SYMPTOMS? THANKS!

IT'S A BIT RUSHED. Sorry about that.

_Lots of love,_

_MyFavoriteMistake_


	2. Chapter 2

**Symptoms of Jealousy by Rachel Dare  
**

Dedication: For my best friend_ Abby _and my sis, _Anna_. And of course, my reviewers and my silent readers. I know you are there.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything except this story. Peace out.

Author's Note: Anyway, this is my first fanfic here in this fandom. Characters may be OOC. Set after the HoO and Gaea was defeated. I haven't edited this. So I warn you;

_**This fanfic is unbeta-ed. So expect spelling and grammatical errors. English is not my native language.**_

* * *

_The two enemies of human happiness are pain and boredom.  
-Arthur Schopenhauer_

Rachel sigh. Another boring day at Clarion Ladies Academy. The teachers went on and on about this and that. After a few agonizing minutes, the bell rang and the girls from her class slowly dust of the invisible dust from their skirts, clung to their friends and left the room giggling to themselves. Rachel sigh again. She pulled out the notebook where the list is.

"I'm just gonna kill some time." Rachel muttered.

She looked at it with a bored expression and wrote.

**_6. A person is jealous when he/she accuse his/her gf/bf of looking or giving attention to other individuals._**

**_"Jason!" Piper said angrily. She just saw Jason staring at a redhead._**

**_"Ugh... what...?" Jason said. "Did you say something?"_**

**_"No." Piper said glaring at him. _**

**_"Ok." Jason said and looked back at the redhead. Piper's face was red with anger._**  
**_"STOP STARING AT THE REDHEAD, JASON!" Piper yelled at him._**

**_Jason looked at Piper. "I'm not looking at the redhead, Pipes."_**

**_"And I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite." Piper said. "I'm outta here." She stood up and turned to leave leaving him behind._**

**_"Poor Jason..." Annabeth said. "He's just looking at the ring at the jewelry shop behind the redhead." The others nodded._**

She looked at the window and sigh.

"I told you to stop sighing." A voice said. She yelped and almost jumped from her seat. She turned to saw the sun god with the goddess of love.

"Hello, Rachel!" Aphrodite smiled. "We're here again!"

"Nice to see you, Lord Apollo, and Lady Aphrodite." Rachel said. "And _please_ try not to suprise me. I might have a heart attack."

Apollo just grinned and looked at the sentence she wrote. Instead of commenting, Apollo said, "I'll have two turns since you got your chance yesterday."

Aphrodite huffed in protest but said, "Fine." Apollo sat on the right side of Rachel while Aphrodite sat on the opposite side.

"Let see." Apollo muttered.

**_7. A person is jealous when he/she is questioning of the partner's behavior._**

**_"Why are you rushing off Percy?" Annabeth asked. They we're at Percy's cabin._**

**_"Uhhh..." Percy said. "I'm going to the lake."_**

**_"You're going to the lake?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded. "But why are you bringing popcorn and did you just use perfume?"_**

**_"I'm eating this at the lake." Percy said. Annabeth said. "And I use perfume. Rachel gave it to me last time."_**

**_"Oh really? Or are you going to Rachel's cave again?"_**

**_"What? NO!" Percy defended. "I'm just going to the lake." Percy straightened his shirt._**

**_"But why are you dressed like you're in a date or something?"_**

**_Percy looked at her. "Why? Can't I dress up just once?" He said. "Gotta go. Bye!"_**

**_"I'm gonna kill you Percy." Annabeth said when she found no one in the lake._**

"I remember that day." Rachel said stifling a laugh. "Annabeth almost beat Percy to death. But later she found out that he went to her room so they can watch movies together."

"Aw." Aphrodite cooed. "He's so sweet."

Apollo wrote another one.

**_8. A person is jealous when she/he is going through the partner's properties._**

**_"What are you doing Hazel?" Frank said. He saw her rummaging his things._**

**_"I'm looking at your things."_**

**_"Why are you looking at them?" Frank said snatching his things back and putting each one of them in their right place. "There's nothing that will interests you, Hazel."_**

**_"Oh yeah? Then what is this?" Hazel brought up a pink envelope. Scrawled on the side was, From: Your Secret Admirer. "From: Your Secret Admirer" Hazel looked at Frank with narrowed eyes. "You call this nothing?"_**

**_Uh oh, Frank thought. "Ha-Hazel, it's nothing. I swear-"_**

**_"SHUT UP!"_**

Aphrodite giggled. "A love letter. Cute." Rachel rolled her eyes/

"My turn." Aphrodite said and snatched the notebook from Apollo.

**_9. A person is jealous when he/she give his/her partner with a cold shoulder and he/she may simply reply, "What makes you think something is wrong?" and turn and walk away._**

**_"Pipes. Talk to me." Jason said._**

**_"I'm gonna do something." Piper said not looking at him. "Later, jason." She took a faster pace._**

**_"Is something wrong?" Jason asked as he caught up with her and grabbed her hand._**

**_"No." She wrench her hand from him. "What makes you think something is wrong? You just went with alone Reyna and I think you really enjoy your bonding time with her." Then she walked away leaving Jason alone._**

"My turn." Rachel said while grabbing the notebook.

_****10. When somebody sulks off and becomes a hermit and won't talk to his/her partner, they're jealous.  
"Hey, Clarisse!" Chris said.  
Clarisse looked at Piper. "Is some creep talking to me?"  
"Um, Clarisse" Chris said.  
Clarisse looks around with glazed eyes. "Did somebody say something?"  
"Yeah. Me." Chris said.  
"No one? Wow..." Clarisse said.  
"You're impossible..." Chris said sighing.  
"I'm going to go hang out with Leo. I don't need any LOSER NAMED CHRIS as a boyfriend." Clarisse said loudly.**_

As if on cue, the bell rang.

"See ya again tomorrow." Apollo said grinning and left them behind.

"Check out the new entries tomorrow, okay?" Aphrodite said. Rachel nodded."Bye"  
And the goddess of love was gone.

After a few minutes, her classmates came back, still giggling.

She sigh. Another long day.

* * *

I decided that this will be not a two shot anymore. Maybe another two or three more chapters? Bleh. XD

Sorry for the crappy update. But I hope you like it.

Note: Number 10 is from a reviewer, IluvJesus. Thanks. I edited it a bit. XD

_**PJATO Reader, Just In Reader, Guest, Child Of Athens, IluvJesus, and another Guest. Thank you for reviewing.**_

_**Child of Athens: Thanks for adding it to to your community, (::)**_

_**IluvJesus: Thanks again for giving an example. XD I'm from Philippines actually.**_

**Please review. And do you mind giving examples of a symptom of jealousy with a example scence? Thank you. **

**Reviews are loved. =3**

_Lots of Love,_

_MyFavoriteMistake_


	3. Sorry

Hello, everyone. This is Mathilda.

I'm sorry but I won't be updating for a month because of... stuff.

I know that posting an Author's Note as an individual chapters are forbidden but don't worry I'll take this down after a few days. I'm sorry.

Hope you all forgive me for my forgetfulness...

Don't worry. I'll update as soon as I can. Maybe after a few weeks, I'll be able too. Also, the updates will be constant as soon as I come back...

Please follow me on twitter, SimplyMathilda

I will give updates there.. Love ya all.

_MyFavoriteMistake_


End file.
